Languidez infinita
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: A noite é a morada do vampiro. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Ai, Miguel, se eu fosse um pastel... caham. Os sete são meus, o Vianco apenas os concebeu.

**X**

**#tristes perfis, os mais vagos contornos  
bocas murmurejantes de lamento**

O sangue.

Tão vermelho, tão-tão saboroso! Aquele líquido espesso que escorria pelo pescoço, caindo pelos ombros, que era obtido num corte de pulso, que pingava no chão em grossas gotas rubras. E aquela palidez? Quando o sangue ia escorrendo, escorrendo, escorrendo, aquelas pessoas – oh, pobres coitadas, mal tinham tempo de gritar! – iam tornando-se brancas e brancas e brancas e mortas e moles. E iam se parecendo com ele (com todos eles, na verdade, não eram todos assim?) e talvez, de alguma forma, de qualquer maneira aquilo fosse bom, bom, bom. Porque tirava um pouco da tristeza de estar lá, sozinho, sem alma, sem vida.

A noite escura era como um manto para os vampiros e Sétimo era a que mais se aproveitava dela – não que lhe importasse aquilo, gostava de fazer barulho, gostava de dar medo, mas talvez quisesse às vezes ter aquela certa elegância dos vampiros, aquele ar oblíquo e dissimulado, aquele ar de "vampiro? esse sou eu", aquela coisa de "beber sangue é preciso, viver não é preciso!"

Mas ele já não estava vivo mesmo, não era? Desde aquela maldita noite, tomaram-lhe a alma. Ele não sabia a quem odiar, odiar os anjos de Deus por terem feito algo impróprio, permitindo os demônios o início de uma guerra de uma noite ou talvez odiar os demônios que o encontraram e lhe tomaram a alma, ou ainda odiar seu irmão, Sétimo não havia avisado, não havia escutado o barulho? Mesmo fazendo tanto tempo, as palavras de Miguel ainda estavam na sua cabeça "volte a dormir" – e ele voltou e morreu-e-não-morreu.

E agora o sol machucava, tudo machucava e ele tinha que machucar para não achar que só ele era machucado e as coisas sempre ficavam confusas quando ele saía à noite para tomar sangue. E o pacto era "nada de raparigas, nada de crianças", mas se Guilherme sentia-se no direito de matar cortesãs, por que Sétimo era quem teria de ser refreado? Sétimo não era refreado, nada nunca o seguraria, nada seguraria sua sede de poder, de sangue, de tudo, nada seguraria seu prazer ao matar qualquer ser vivo, nada superaria aquele sentimento de supremacia quando imploravam-lhe pela vida, que ele negava, sorridente. Adorava pegar os despreparados, aqueles que dormiam na noite tranqüila, aqueles que simplesmente olhavam o céu cheio de estrelas, enfim, adorava vê-los rezar, adorava ver freiras erguendo os crucifixos e gritando "Pai, ó Pai, por que me abandonaste?" e adorava matá-las, porque elas eram mulheres e mulheres era o que os outros proibiam (menos Guilherme, não era?). Os outros cinco respeitavam isso, mas eles dois eram diferentes, diferentes demais, eles queriam demais o poder, eles queriam muito a noite, a noite não é a morada dos vampiros e de todas as outras coisas ruins, afinal de contas?

**#noites de além, remotas, que eu recordo  
noites da solidão, noites remotas **

E assim, vagando só, ele cambaleava com o peso da culpa e aquela vontade inextinguível e inescrupulosa de sair ao sol _só para ver o que aconteceria_. E a vontade de deixar aquilo tudo para lá, de morrer de verdade, mas se morresse, o que aconteceria? Não tinha alma para ir ao Céu, teria de vagar no Inferno? E Miguel sentia medo, medo, medo, talvez medo demais para um vampiro, e era por isso que Guilherme sempre ria e o chamava de maricas, "sempre com esse olhar de arrependimento no rosto!" era o que ele dizia, mas como não se arrepender de tomar vidas?

E à noite ele andava sem rumo, sem perdão, sozinho. Sozinho e sempre sozinho e trêmulo e quando tinha que matar... e quando tinha tamanha sede de matar que acabava indo em bares e homens rústicos e bons perguntavam um que um rapazote estava fazendo àquelas horas na rua, quando aqueles homens ofereciam uma bebida, e ele tinha que dizer "eu não bebo vinho" (por que essa não é a frase de identificação de todo vampiro?) e então beber o sangue, o sangue, sentir passar pela garganta e amortecer aquela sede aos goles e logo não fazia sentido ter piedade e ele matava mais e mais e então, arrependia-se, porque ele era um maricas com olhar de arrependimento no rosto, mas aqueles mortos eram simples humanos, ele era algo mais, aquilo era apenas cadeia alimentar. Os vencidos não mereciam nada além de ódio ou compaixão, não era mesmo? E tinham a sorte de terem-no encontrado, Miguel, Gentil, cheio de arrependimento nos olhos e compaixão no coração.

E assim, quando a noite – bela noite, escura, triste, só – estava perto de seu fim, quando via que o sol poderia voltar a reinar majestoso, sentia vontade de ficar lá, plantado em meio à multidão, esperando a morte – não a morte, a _destruição_ do seu ser, ele já não estava morto mesmo? Mas ele tinha medo demais de morrer-outra-vez, de ter que vagar para sempre no Inferno, de não ter mais nada que o fizesse se agarrar naquele mundo, ele tinha medo de não poder enfrentar outra noite escura, só, lânguida. Ele tinha medo e depois se arrependia, porque era um maricas com os olhos cheios de arrependimento.

**#e vão dilacerando e deliciando,  
rasgando as almas que na sombra tremem**

E então chegavam os gritos e ele, com sua mão forte, tampava-lhes a boca e continuava a morder, morder, morder e destruir. Porque não haviam destruído a sua vida? Não era agora um ser da noite, um ser do mal, um ser que destruía os outros e ele não se importava em matar, morder mais de um, dilacerar corpos chorosos e tomar o sangue de todos aqueles que, à luz do dia, riam e diziam que os vampiros nunca iriam até eles, nunca iriam pegá-los e como Manuel poderia saber daquilo se nunca saia ao sol? Ele não sabia, mas tinha que imaginar, tinha que imaginar que fora desrespeitado, que aqueles homens tolos e grosseiros haviam feito mal a qualquer um, tinha que diminuir a dor por tirar vidas daquela forma, deliciando-se ao imaginar que era quase como um Tobia – Tobia caçava os vampiros por achar que eles eram maus, os vampiros caçavam homens maus.

Vampiro, vampiro, vampiro, por que parecia uma palavra tão cruel para chamar alguém? Aquela era sua condição, não era? Então talvez fosse porque _humanos_ a dissessem, ele que era pescador, talvez se sentisse incomodado se um peixe o chamasse assim, _pescador pes-ca-dor_, outro tipo de assassino, ou seria a mesma coisa? Matava os peixes e os comia, matava os humanos e os devorava. Não se importava (ou achava melhor não se importar) com a dor dos homens, levaram-lhe a alma, pelo menos aquelas almas que ele matava na calada da noite descansariam em paz, não é mesmo? Teria uma chance que ele nunca teria, teriam qualquer coisa de especial que ele nunca alcançaria – aquela coisa lá no alto, no alto da sua imaginação, aquela coisa que ficava sobre todas as cabeças, às vezes de um azul claro-pálido, às vezes escuro, dourado, laranja e do jeito que ele havia se acostumado a ver, negro, escuro, assustador, como um manto para seus pecados de pescador-vampiro, aquele _céu_ que para os outros era limpo e claro e belo e esperava pelas suas almas, mas que para Manuel era só algo que estava lá, emoldurando a beleza da noite e do sangue rubro que jorrava dos pescoços dos mortos. Para aquelas almas trêmulas ele dava a chance de um paraíso eterno e o que recebia em troca? _Vampiro_!

Vampiro, vampiro, vampiro! xingavam os corpos dilacerados que ele deixava para trás.

**#e sons soturnos, suspiradas mágoas  
mágoas amargas e melancolias **

A noite escura, sombria e triste e ele se sentia lá, confundido com a escuridão, aquela pele que já fora tão negra e forte agora num tom doentio, porque a palidez precisava chegar a ele de alguma forma e tirava a beleza que sua pele tinha antes, mas agora tanto fazia, não ia precisar servir nenhum senhor e talvez aquilo fosse a parte boa, ser senhor de si mesmo, não ser escravo de ninguém, ninguém senhor do seu domínio. E como ele dominava, e como ele escolhia bem as suas vítimas, naquela noite tão escura como antes era sua pele, Fernando, Espelho, movendo-se como um gato e tomando todas as formas que queria, transformando-se na esposa deste, no amigo daquele, no irmão do outro e assim, matando-os com calma e elegância, não sem antes dá-los um vislumbre do seu rosto forte de queixo forte e nariz largo e daqueles olhos insondáveis e escuros que assustavam qualquer um.

E talvez e só talvez sentisse tristeza (mas não por matar, quem sentia tristeza por isso era um maricas com os olhos cheios de arrependimento), por causa das formas que tomava e então tinha que ouvir os problema daqueles companheiros e aquelas tristezas humanas e palpáveis, que ele nem lembrava mais que havia sentido um dia invadiam seu peito e então ele ansiava mais por matar aqueles pobres humanos melancólicos, porque não queria tomar aquela dor para si, afinal, já não bastava a dor que tinha que sentir, sabendo que poderia ter sido um escravo mas agora era um vampiro (qual era o pior?) e então apressava-se em matar logo aqueles humanos fracos, frágeis, tolos. E gostava de pensar que talvez estivesse fazendo isso para calar aquele sofrimento e não simplesmente para calar sua sede.

Mas também... mas também, aqueles humanos não hesitariam em fazer-lhe de escravo, em açoitar-lhe, em tratá-lo mal, então devia matá-los, destroçá-los, sem pena, pois aqueles não teriam pena de lhe machucar, afinal, ele não era negro como a noite que lhe servia de manto? Então não deveria ter piedade daqueles pálidos, com tristezas mundanas, pálidos tristes, pálidos mortos, pálidos porque o sangue esvaia-se aos poucos, pálidos de medo ao ver aquele parente amado tornar-se um vampiro imenso e com caninos que iam logo ao pescoço e aqueles humanos iam ficando pálidos, pálidos, pálidos...

E Espelho ia ficando cada vez mais forte. E, talvez, mais morto, menos humano, menos escravo, menos tudo. Fernando ia ficando mais pálido.

**#tudo na noite, tudo clama e voa  
sob a febril agitação de um pulso**

E os sons. E os sons, os odores, as cores e tudo, tudo ficava mais visível quando a noite chegava, era tudo mais claro, era tudo mais perfeito, mas Afonso odiava aquela perfeição pretensiosa, aquela perfeição tão completamente elegante, aquela perfeição de vampiros, vampiros malditos que não chegavam ao sol, vampiro que ele era agora por um revés do destino – por que era vampiro, por que visitou o compadre Guilherme, o moço Miguel, por quê? E agora nada daquilo valia a pena, e Afonso não tinha uma alma pequena, era simplesmente sua saudade de uma vida de verdade, ou talvez de uma vida, somente. E a noite, que ele antes gostava, gostava daquele clima frio e calmo agora era a sua morada e a morada da sua dor, por que tinha que ter acontecido com ele?

Mesmo com aquela pele gelada, gelada, gelada de morto, de dar dó, ele ainda sentia como se o sangue pudesse correr pelo seu corpo, às vezes, sentia que seu coração poderia voltar a bater, mas era tudo impressão, só um sentimento que logo passaria, que iria embora assim que as primeiras gotas do precioso fluido vermelho descessem pela sua garganta, quando ele agarrasse o braço do homem com uma mão e tapasse a boca dele com a outra e o sentisse se contorcer de dor, nesse momento, nada mais importaria porque ele estaria causando dor e não a sofrendo e não aguentava mais sofrer e sofrer e sofrer, então os outros também deveriam sofrer, não é mesmo? Afonso tinha o direito de ser aquilo que todos o acusavam, um monstro terrível, Afonso tinha o direito de matá-los e de sentir a pulsação esvaindo-se, esvaindo-se, indo-se, aos poucos, aos muitos, simplesmente sumindo naquela espécie de dança entre caça e caçador, que mais tarde alguém poderia comparar a um leão e um cordeiro, mas não tinha nada disso, um vampiro é muito mais ágil, muito melhor e sua morada é muito mais graciosa que reles savanas, a noite é a morada do vampiro, e comparar um humano a um carneiro seria pura idiotice, humanos são diversas vezes mais frágeis, mais afetáveis.

E dom Afonso era, antes de tudo, um lobo, que atacava na escuridão, com seus olhos à espreita, um lobo que matava suas vítimas, primeiro por fome e depois por prazer, prazer de causar um pouco de dor, prazer de ninguém poder ver-lhe à noite, prazer de sentir a vida se esvaindo, lenta...

**#quanto magoado sentimento eterno  
nesses ritmos trêmulos e indecisos**

Os dedos – os dedos _dele_ – sempre, sempre tremem e ele odeia isso, ele odeia não conseguir mais controlar o próprio corpo, ele odeia tremer sempre que agarra alguém pela cabeça e torce o pescoço e finca os caninos na jugular e sente o sabor doce-amargo-azedo-salgado do sangue, odeia e odiará para sempre não poder mais ser ele mesmo, ou melhor, ser ele mesmo, mas não mais para as mesmas pessoas. Mandava em todos! E agora era obrigado a obedecer, obedecer regras que antes não precisava, obedecer, não sair ao sol, ter de tomar sangue, não usar nada de prata! Pelo menos, pelo menos haviam lhe brindado com um dom, causar fúria e vento com tempestades nunca vistas antes, mas mesmo assim aquele ódio incontido só era saciado quando entrava numa batalha com Tobia e saía vitorioso, mesmo que tivesse de usar do dom de Gentil, não se importava, queria vencer, não considerava tomar sangue de outrem vencer, porque era muito fácil, muito fácil matar humanos fracotes com cara de bacalhau. Mesmo que seus dedos tremessem naquele momento, pensando em tudo o que ele deixava para trás, toda a humanidade que tinha, ele iria atacar, porque ele queria se vingar, queria e iria se vingar para sempre de quem quer que houvesse feito aquilo com ele.

E enfim, na sua vingança plena – afinal, não tinha alma para ser morta ou envenenada, não é mesmo? – Baptista fingiria ignorar todo o mal, toda a dor que sentia, todo o odiado sentimento de viver – hahahaha – somente para a noite, nunca mais para o sol, nunca mais para a luz, somente para bares abertos até tarde da noite, para cortesãs, para pessoas que antes ele considerava marginais, mas agora ele era um marginal, não era mesmo? E antes era um senhor, um rico senhor, amigo do grande Guilherme D'Ouro! Vingar-se-ia para sempre dos humanos que agora o deixavam a margem, vingar-se-ia para sempre trazendo o terror, vingar-se-ia para sempre de Deus e do Diabo, trazendo tormento para aqueles que ousaram tirar sua vida, mas não sua existência.

**#todas as ironias suspirantes,  
que ondulam no ridículo das vidas**

Aquele senhor feudal sempre gostara da noite e agora passara a apreciá-la ainda mais, ele e Sétimo, ambos matadores descomunais, descuidados, ambos sem escrúpulo nenhum – Guilherme nunca teve escrúpulos, nem humano, nem vampiro e agora que todos o temiam, que o chamavam de monstro, agora ele riria daqueles seres ridículos, quando a noite chegasse, mataria cada um, um por um, apreciando o gosto do sangue, o gosto de sangue das mulheres, o gosto do sangue novo das crianças, o gosto de qualquer sangue, porque matar todos aqueles era muito engraçado, era divertido, trazia algum prazer a sua vida e por que reclamaria de ser vampiro? Dormiria o dia inteiro, passaria a noite toda na rua, nunca ficaria doente, nunca morreria! Ah, doce sabor do sangue, doce noite que escondia seus atos malditos! Doce noite para tudo o que ele queria, para pode sempre aproveitar, para poder se divertir às custas de seu vinho preferido.

O sangue.

**#vozes veladas, veludosas vozes,  
volúpias dos violões, vozes veladas,  
vagam nos velhos vórtices velozes  
dos ventos, vivas, vãs, vulcanizadas. **

Sete corpos confinados dentro de uma caixa de prata. Corpos que eram fortes, destruidores fora dela, mas dentro não valiam nada. E um bilhão de vozes, gritando de felicidade pelos monstro d'ouro terem ido embora, vozes que rezavam, vozes que agradeciam por não terem mais de temer pela noite.

_Nobres homens de bem, jamais ouseis profanar este túmulo maldito. Aqui estão sepultados demônios viciados no mal e aqui devem permanecer eternamente. Que o Santo Deus e o Santo Papa vos protejam. _

Naquele lugar, a escuridão da noite seria eterna.

**X**

**N/A: **Eu estou a dez horas fazendo essa fic. Mas eu fiz. E eu nem ligo se a parte do Guigui, do Fonfon e do Baba ficaram uma merda, eu tava sem a mínima paciência mesmo, dormir mal, tô com dor de cabeça e estou sendo rabugenta, então ignorem. Eu amo vocês. E eu amo o Cruz e Sousa, obrigada por sempre me dar inspiração para fic de Os Sete e obrigada por ter escrito Violões que Choram, com um dos versos mais perfeitos da nossa Literatura (é, é esse último aí) e tudo o mais. Enfim. CONSEGUI, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH #risadas insanas e barulho de algo quebrando#

**30Cookies  
Set Outono  
Tema 17. Noite**

ps: é, eu podia ter feito centred em um apenas, ia sair muito mais cedo e eu não estaria completamente detonada, mas não é minha culpa amá-los tanto. Aliás, eu quase chutei o Guilherme da fic. Sério mesmo.  
ps2: quem conseguir ver todas as citações camufladas ganha uma fic e/ou um abraço.  
ps3: languidez é tanto prazer quanto tristeza. Só para deixar claro.


End file.
